


The Conversation After

by trickster



Category: Go (1999)
Genre: Dialogue-Only, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-31
Updated: 2012-01-31
Packaged: 2017-10-30 10:18:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/330658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trickster/pseuds/trickster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Todd and Simon have a little talk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Conversation After

“So..”

“So.”

_A pause._

“Does this mean we’re like -”

“No.”

“No?”

“No.”

“Oh. Okay.”

_A pause._

“What do you mean, ‘okay’?”

“Sorry?”

“You said ‘okay’. Not ‘fine’ or ‘good’ or anything that implies you are satisfied with my answer being ‘no’. I repeat, what do you mean by ‘okay’?”

“I don’t know. That I’m okay with it?”

“You’re obviously not, because if you truly were ‘okay’ with it, as you put it, you would have said so in the first place. The whole Goddamn sentence, not just the one word.”

“Oh.” _A pause._ “Well, what do you want it to mean?”

“Excuse me?”

“Like, uhm, is there something specific you’d want it to mean? Or something, I don’t know.”

_A pause._

“Please tell me you are fucking kidding me.”

“What?”

“You have feelings for me.”

“What? No! I -”

“That wasn’t a question.” _A pause._ “Since when?”

“Since when.. I don’t.. for a while.” _A pause._ “A few months?”

“Oh fuck.” _A pause._ “Oh, fine, yes.”

“Sorry?”

“I’m changing my answer, it’s a yes.”

_A pause._

“So we ARE -”

“Yes. Now shut the fuck up, I want to sleep.”

“Okay.”

_A pause._

“And Simon?”

“Yeah?”

“If you tell about this to anyone I will fucking murder you. Is that clear?”

“Very.”

“Then stop smiling like a Goddamn moron.”


End file.
